


利维坦

by Ivansher



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 石纪元
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 金发少年笔直地伸出手，袖口白得发亮。
Relationships: Shishio Tsukasa/Nanami Ryuusui, 司龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	利维坦

男孩手上还沾着血污，上一场对手的，和他自己的。金发少年笔直地伸出手，袖口白得发亮：

“你妹妹会有最好的医疗条件，来替我工作吧！”

通常人们不太把孩子视为威胁，即便他藏了多少武器。龙水交代他：它们是保护你的，要不要用，你自己判断。

司用不着，但他要保护龙水。家族会庇护继承人，而不会管背叛者。龙水常年漂在海上，一旦停泊，各路阴影就蠢蠢欲动，然后全部倒在司的脚下。

弗朗索瓦会把现场收拾妥帖，不曾脏了少爷的船。外人看来，他们都是主人的忠仆，只有司厌恶这说法。弗朗索瓦看在眼里，并不多言。

起码七海龙水不会说谎。妹妹没有太大好转，但不再恶化，生命维持装置可能耗掉他的一生。司隔着探视窗，心里却安定许多。

成年那晚，龙水把他叫到甲板上，递了一杯酒：“有脑科学家想给未来做手术，有风险，但只有他能做。你自己决定吧！”

司知道他——石神千空，龙水炙手可热的新同盟。竞争对手的伎俩，家族的敌意都拖不住龙水的脚步，这两人在一处，颠覆七海财阀只是早晚。

“我要和他谈谈。”

“百闻不如一见。”千空和他碰杯，然后放下杯子，“开门见山吧，未来的恢复情况不错，新技术能大幅降低风险。”他递来资料，“有需要我可以解释。”

司一行一行读完，再递回去：“嗯，我相信你。”

“哦？”千空略微挑眉，“我以为你不怎么待见龙水。”

“那是两码事。他不会无故选择你，千空。”

“没有司，我不一定走到今天。”千空笑了，“难怪那家伙会这么说呢。”

手术非常成功。新技术前景一片光明，龙水的商业王国开始攻城略地。

“恭喜。”

龙水祝贺他，“未来下个月就能出院了，这是我的礼物。”

司没有动。

“千空那家伙一分钱没要，你也不欠我什么了，不必绑在这条船上。”

龙水看着他，“去你想去的地方吧！”

司给未来买了一座房子，在临海的城市，气候温暖宜人。未来喜欢那里的沙滩，沙子细软，贝壳光洁。

夕阳坠入海平线，同样的景色他看过无数遍，不过现在，海面上空空如也。

“听说七海家的要来了。”

“什么七海家？谁不知道，跟这一位才有前途！”

街头大屏幕在直播今天的发布会，金发青年意气风发，从容不迫。司等着红灯，忽然注意到画面某处的阴影。他定了定神，送妹妹回到家，从抽屉里拿了东西，转身出门。

是直觉？还是习惯？司想着这类无聊的问题，把失去行动能力的男人拖进会场角落，毁掉引爆开关。一副平凡无奇的上班族外貌，说不定什么时候当过职场精英，但身上的设备绝不是他自己弄来的。

有什么好问的呢？无非那几个对手，那么些动机，他早就厌倦了。

“你们都该去死！”男人挣扎着醒来，还要诅咒龙水的名字，害他没了工作，妻离子散。司面不改色，卸了他的下巴。

雇他的人不在乎新技术能救多少人命，只有挡了他们财路。豁出性命的人不会管曾经上司贪了多少，才被抓住把柄，惨淡落败。更不用说龙水投了多少慈善，不是包装就是洗钱，谁会当真？

司也痛恨过、诅咒过，到头来一并可笑。

“果然在这里。好久不见啊，司。”

龙水松了松领带，“你挑了个好地方，很适合疗养。替我向未来问好。”

司把人绑好，站起来：“你们早料到了。”

“还漏了一个，多谢啦！”

“如果我没来呢？”

“那就靠我自己。”他耸耸肩，“我还跟你学过两招呢。”

司慢慢走上前，“你说过，去我想去的地方。”

“啊，当然。”

“现在我找到了。”

“这样啊，”龙水露出一贯的笑容，“那你肯定不会失望了！”

**Author's Note:**

> *利维坦：巨型海怪；霍布斯笔下的契约国家
> 
> *龙水属于司最痛恨的阶级，品行却相反；他们很可能冲突，也可能和解，因为他们都希望人类有更好的生活


End file.
